


Home for Christmas

by Thatclownghoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Baced on Christmas songs, Christmas, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatclownghoul/pseuds/Thatclownghoul
Summary: Haise is spending a lot of his free time in :Re and with Christmas approaching Touka is missing Kaneki more and more
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Kudos: 13





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short Christmas series with Tokyo Ghoul ships and seniaoros that are baced on Christmas songs.

Haise peers over the pages of his book at Touka, her red christmas hat exaggerating her blue hair. She smiled as she served customers, Hasie feels his cheeks flush every time she does. Touka noticed he was staring and he quickly averted his gaze to the window where snowflakes drifted in the wind. 

As soon as the shop had slowed down Touka came over to the table where Haise was sitting. "Hey Sasaki," she said, the bell on her hat jingling. "What are you doing here on Christmas eve?"  
"It felt like the right place to be." He said. "It's very festive in here, the snow outside, the greenery and lights and the...mistletoe." he stutters, Touka blushes.  
"I was also coming by to get some coffee for my squad's Christmas part, everyone likes it." Haise continues.  
"Sure, I'll grab you a pack." She said and disappeared behind the counter for a few minutes. Once she came back and handed him the bag Hasie took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Touka-chan? Would you like to come to the party tonight?"  
"Oh." Touka said . She would like to go, get to know Haise better, talk with his squad but no they're all doves it wouldn't be safe. "Thank you for the invitation but I already have plans." She said.  
"Oh. That's okay." He said quietly  
"It's not a rejection." She assured him. "I just can't go. Sorry. "  
"It's alright. Maybe in my dreams." Haise smiled. Touka returns it but it's a little sad, like the time they had first met. "Are you okay, Touka-chan? You look a little sad."  
"Yes, I'm fine." She said, checking her face. "It's just a friend of mine went missing a few years ago at Christmas, I'm not sure he even remembers me. You remind me of him."  
Haise smiled and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he remembers you. You would be hard to forget."  
"Thanks." Touka whispered.

Haise gathered up his things and paid for the coffee then put on his coat and headed to the door. As he opened it a gust of snow hit him in the face, hiding his patch of black hair. Touka laughed and walked over to help him brush it off. "Maybe next year you can spend christmas with me and my friends, the others that work here."  
"I'd like that." Hasie said. "I'll be here. You can count on it."  
"Merry Christmas, Ka- Haise."  
Merry Christmas, Touka." 

Touka watched him go from the window. After he was out of sight she closed the shop and turned on the radio as she cleaned up. The blue melody made her think of Kaneki more. Snow continues to fall outside and she hums along to the sad christmas song. She's alone in the dark shop thinking of Christmas past. Touka took one last look around before she stepped out into the cold briefly and downstairs to her apartment. She looks up at the dark sky sparkling with snowflakes, she thought about what Haise had said about next year. "Kaneki, please come home for Christmas." Touka whispered into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> The next one will be naki/miza or seikuro  
> This is my first time using archive so if I've messed up the formatting in some way please let me know. 
> 
> Follow my ig @jesterghoul7 for art and updates


End file.
